Applications that require device pairing have become increasingly common. Device pairing generally describes the process wherein one or more devices identify other devices and then establish communication with the other devices. It is common for different mechanisms to be used for the initial identification and the subsequent communication. Device pairing is generally related to computing devices such as computers, hand-held devices, mobile devices, smartphones, multi-function devices, and the like. It is not uncommon for pairing to occur between different types of devices.
Commonly deployed pairing solutions include the standard Near Field Communications (NFC) protocol. NFC is a form of short-range wireless communication. There is no explicit industry-defined distance necessary for NFC. However, for practical purposes it is roughly one quarter of an associated wavelength. NFC can also be characterized by the ability to work with either an electric field, or a magnetic field, but not an electromagnetic field.
While NFC protocols are useful, many mobile devices do not support NFC. A need exists for non-NFC based solution for scenarios in which some of the devices involved do not support NFC. There is also a need for systems and methods that offer greater flexibility than standard NFC.